poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a cricket who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio. At the end of the film, Pooh asked Jiminy if he could live in the 100 Acre Wood and he said yes and Jiminy join Pooh and his friends in their adventures created by Disneydaniel93. Trivia *Jiminy Cricket made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Jiminy Cricket appeared in ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free''. *Jiminy Cricket met Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range'' and later met Misty, Togepi, and Brock in ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *Jiminy Cricket guest starred in Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room. *In Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers, Jiminy Cricket is revealed to be a former representative in the Rescue Aid Society, since he is as small as the mice in the Rescue Aid Society. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Hanna Barbera crossover film and meet Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Ash and his friends again in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Yogi Bear and his friends again in Yogi Bear Meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film and meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Jiminy Cricket will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt, Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and more. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew again in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film and meet Bloom and her friends in'' Bloom's Adventures of Hercules. *Jiminy Cricket will see Bloom and her friends again in ''Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make more non-Disneydaniel93 guest appearances in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Pooh's Adventures of Operation Dumbo Drop, Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *Jiminy Cricket met Leo Lionheart in Alex's Adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. He meets the rest of the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge. *Also in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge, Jiminy is reunited with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor and Louis, and is introduced to The Madagascar Crew (Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Leonette, Zuba and Florrie), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, and Roger Rabbit. *Jiminy Cricket will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket Also Appears on Sora's Adventures as a Reccuring Team Member, Due to Making DisneyDaniel93 Appearnces. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Barney the Dinosaur in Barney meets Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket also hosted a few Disney Sing-Along Song video programs. Gallery Clipjimidea.gif Jiminy Cricket.gif Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Barney's Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Insects Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies